


Lazy morning cuddles

by SmileyGirl7313



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, M/M, Spoilers for FBaWtFT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyGirl7313/pseuds/SmileyGirl7313
Summary: It's literally just you and Sad-Face over here cuddling in bed. Naked.A+ SUMMARY, LETS GO*ATTENTION, THIS FIC IS DONE, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UNTIL I GET MY SHIT TOGETHER*I tried you guys, i really did, but apparently I can't write NSFW for my life. Plz forgive me...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, look, im back! After WAY TO LONG.
> 
> Imma try to do the 30 days of NSFW challenge or w/e the fuck it's called
> 
> Probably only with Credence and Reader

It was a lazy Saturday morning.

You could feel Credence's naked chest laying snuggly against your own back, deep breaths close to your ear.

You and Credence was just lying in your bed, slowly awakening to the sun streaming in through your curtains. After the whole ordeal with the Ministry of Magic and the Obscurus, and Grindelwald and the beasts and Credence's mom and- by god you were happy Newt put a good word in for poor Credence at the Ministry.

They had let him go, under strong survailiance of course, but he was free to do as he pleased, as long as he could control the dark creature inside him. And of course, since the orphanage had been destroyed, you had begged for him to stay with you. You and Credence had in the midst of all this developed a relationship, as lovers. He had been visiting you on the night his mom had been giving him an especially hard beating. Sneaking out his home, to run through streets, for just a couple of amazing hours with you.

He was still hesistant to kiss you, or take your hand on your daily walks hrough central park, out in public, but there could be no doubt, he loved you.

As a sunray slowly creeped over your eyes, you tried to sit up and move the curtain. As you attempted to wiggle free of Credences arms, they tightened around your waist, and a little sound of protest escaped the ravenhaired boy.

”P-please don't leave me...'' In the mornings, when his voice was still heavy with sleep, he almost sounded more broken than ever. It hurt you to hear.

”Oh Credence, I would never leave you, im just moving the curtain” You leaned down and pecked his lips. You could swear you felt the little twitch of a smile.

As you twisted out of his arms and reached for the white material, Credence creaked his eyes open. He slowly let his gaze drift over your body. Neither one of you ever slept with clothes on, it got too hot in the nights. He intently let his eyes rake over your face, down to your neck, across your collarbone, around your chest, to the little pouch of subtle fat on your belly, to where your legs dissepeared under the quilt of the bed.

He had never seen anything as beautiful and elegant as you. He loved you. So much it almost hurt.

As you finished pulling the curtain over, you turned to Credence again. His eyes lifted from your hand to your face.

''Admiring the view, are we?'' You gave him a soft smile, and started to slip down next to him again.

He blushed and pulled you into an embrace. You simply giggled into his bicep and snuggled into his chest again.

You would bet 5 dollars that neither of you were leaving this bed today.


End file.
